combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Liveandie's Guide to making fast, legal GP
The usual route This guide is Liveandie's guide on how to get easy gp.First though you have to know how to get gp the usual way. The usual way to get gp is to play matches and then after the match is over you will be given your gp and exp. Everyone knows this and this is nothing new to anyone who isn't a Trainee. (Everyone basically) We also know that you can boost your intake by A. Performing well (Duh) B. Using passes (received from Daily jobs and various other places) C. During events in which Nexon increases the exp and gp ratio percentage. or D. Going into the black market server or playing under Super elite moderators. Besides these ways there really isn't any other way of making gp. This is incredibly time consuming to say the least and you have to be incredibly active in order to accumulate enough gp to get a profit from the gp spent on the weapons received to get more gp. Also events may be rare and super elites dont add that much so really gp is pretty hard to get. Of course you can just use nx to purchase NX guns so you don't have to spend your gp, but who wants to do that. Nexon saw this of course and also made gp cases basically making you pay to "skip" all that time in order to gamble on receving vast amounts of gp. (This acutally would be A ok if nexon just stuck to this and cosmetics but yeah thats another subject) So we are left with 2 solutions: Forced to pay money or be extremely active to make your "investment" (purchase of gp weps becasue we ASSUME that you aren't using the default weapons/event freebies 100% of the time). OR IS THERE ?? What you need Ok so for this method you will need 2 things : 1.TIME. This is the most important part on how to get gp.Not going to lie to you this STILL takes time. HOWEVER this way will VASTLY decrease the amount of time taken. 2. Everything you normally need to play CA. ( Obiviously ) (Internet and a computer with mouse and keyboard and cables blah blah blah) How to get easy gp This "secret" method has been known by thousands of players. It comes from 2 words. Sell Back. The step by step explanation below Step 1. Make another account. This is PERFECTLY LEGAL and within Nexon's Terms of use policy (Why would Nexon NOT want you to get another account anyway. I bet thousands of people have spent money on two accounts so this helps them as well. ) The hard part is that you'll have to level up that account but honestly. Its not that hard to do(I'll explain why later) Step 2. Pay attention to the website (or the wiki) Look at times when nexon gives server boosts sure, BUT ESPECIALLY LOOK AT WHEN THE GIVE FREEEEEEEEEE STUFF. (Hot shot events or RIGHT NOW the Back to Basics Event) Step 3. Sell back any NX stuff on that account received. (Stuff received from cases blah and blah) Step 4. GIFT YOURSELF. This is where step 1 comes into play. For those who don't know you can ONLY gift gp items that you can buy yourself on both accounts. (So to gift the G36E both your "gift account" and "receiver account" have to be of rank higher than a sgt) However it's TEN TIMES EASIER to rank up than normally. Why? BEAUSE YOU DONT CARE ABOUT THE KDR OF THE GIFTING ACCOUNT. I'm not saying to just go afk and then just receive your exp at the end. Rather just goof on and HAVE FUN with your fake account. Go gun stealing and be better. Use everything Nexon gives you to level up (from the starter package and onwards. Always use your exp passes) Note* Gifts can stay in your inbox forever. There is no expiration date. You can't gift 90 day or perm items as of September 1st, 2013 Step 5. NEVER SPEND GP ON YOUR MAIN. Save up your gp for those rare perm sales and then spend it then. Step 6. Profit In conclusion it all depends on how high of things you need. Its better if you have friends who quit the game and who can give you the account (I do NOT encourage or promote selling accounts. I'm saying this if you have friends who quit and a decent rank. Every rank higher saves you time) It also depends on the items you want to gift. Some things like mines everyone can gift. Lots of good and popular weapons and gear are pretty low rank thankfully Quar gear= (light vest, frags, rpg/ law ) Hints Remember to check Nexon's homepage for important events and the like. Category:Guides